The Legend of Daxai
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: An evil wind is rising... and its upto Daxai to save the world from darkness! With meeting Prince Zuko, he ends up helping her to do that..... and find her kidnapped sister... entry 11 up! it is a lot better than the summery.
1. Entry 1

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 1**

**The beginning**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

**_The legend..._**

Long ago,there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountians,and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his commandm ge soread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young girl clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Weilding the blade of evil's bane, she sealed the dark one away and fave the land light. This girl, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the hero of time.The girl's tale was passed down through the generations untill it became legend. But then, a day came whena fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth fromthe depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designes.

The people believed that the Hero of time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know,. th ememory of the kingdom vanished. but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island,it became customary to garb girls in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of feilds, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know curage like the hero of the legend...

* * *

"Big sister!" Called a young, fire red head girl. Probably no older than maybe ten, whom was wearing a sky blue dress with an orange flower on the side; she put a telescope to her eye and peeked through it. Searching for her big sister. She left the porch of her grandmother's house where she had been standing, and ran across the white sand on the shores of Outset island, where she lived. "BIG SISTER!" She ran across the bridge that connected the two parts of the island, and to her lookout. After climbing the ladder, she peeks up over it and sees a girl with red hair like her's, who was wearing a blue shirt that was purposly ripped at the sleeves and had a picture of a white lobster, and orange pants that were ripped at the ankle, her big sister; sleeping on the top of her little sister's look out.Curled up almost like a cat, "big sister..!" Her big sister lifted her head off the flat, wood floor of the lookout, looked twords the ladder, and saw that whoever said big sister had gone off. With getting up and stretching, a voice from behind her said: "Its about time you woke up.." The girl's sister yawned. "Your still half-asleep arn't you? Big sister! Its your birthday! Grandma has been waiting at the house for you, go see what she wants." Her sister nodded. 

"Okay Arylle." With that, Arylle's sister walked over to the ladder and climbed down, once secerly on the dock below, she began to run to her grandmother's house.

Arylle and Da-xia (Arylle's sister) had lost their parents in a fire nation rade two years ago, Arylle was eight and Da-xia was fourteen, so, being left without parents, Arylle and Da-xia were sent to live with their grandmother, but that isn't a bad thing, because the two grew very close, and were almost best friends, they looked out for eachother when it was needed, and comferted eachother when they needed it. Still feeling terrible about the loss of their parents, they learned to move forward, and not harbor in the past. Da-xia blinked and saw that she had zoned out from when she left the look out, and was already at her grandmother's frount door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. Their house wasn't much, a bunk bed in the kitchen, and it only had three rooms, but that was enough for the three of them. Da-xia climbed the ladder and met with her grandmother at the top, in her grandmother's arms, she held the green clothes that Da-xia was suppost to wear for just that one day.

"Happy birthday Da-xia. Please, try these on." She sighed and tried them on like her grandmother said. They were kind of hot for the weather there. "I can't believe your old enough now to wear these clothes, You remember the legend don't you?" Da-xia nodded.

"Yes grandma." Her grandmother smiled at her.

"Time flies so fast, you only have to wear those for today, and tonight im going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party. Im going to make your favorite soup!"

Da-xia could feel her mouth water. Her grandmother's soup was like heaven on earth! both Arylle and Da-xia loved their grandmother's soup, but not more than their grandmother, but they'd gladly swim across an ocean just to get one bowel of her heaven on earth soup. Excited, Da-xia leaves the house to go tell her sister that they were going to have soup for dinner! apon returning to the look out, Arylle tells her to close her eyes. With her eyes, closed for two minutes, Arylle tells her to open them again. Once she does, she sees her sister's red telescope with the seagull stickers on the side.

"Here! its a birthday present! as you know its my most valuble belonging, so im only letting you have it for one day. Happy birthday!" Da-xia smiled at her little sister and put the telescope upto her eye.

"thanks sis!" She locked the eyepeice on the red postbox infrount of her grandmother's house, and zoomed into the post man delivering a letter. The post man is actually a bird man from Dragonroost Island, there are a bunch there. Thats actually the only species that lives at Dragonroost except the huge red dragon.

"AH! DA-XIA! LOOK!" Quickly thrusting her head up with the telescope in hand, Da-xia spots Helmaroc King; which is a giant bird with brightly colored tail feathers that flap around like ribbons; had a girl latched in it's claw! But following the bird was a pirate ship that was shooting cannon balls at it. The bird got hit and dropped the girl from mid-air and into the fairy forest at the summit. Arylle paniced about what had just taken place, and tells Da-xia to go find the girl and make sure she is okay.

She nodded and with putting the telescope in her napsack, Da-xia climbed down the ladder for the second time that day, and ran twords Orca's house. Orca was the only one in the village left that actually fights, its a peaceful village other than that. Da-xia walked into his room; which was actually where he trained as well. Orca was an old man, no hair on his head, but a skinny body with his rib cages showing, and a white beard. Da-xia begged that he teach her swordsmanship, and he agreed whole heartedly. With giving her the hero's sword to use for the training, she was ready. At the beginning of the fight, the two bowed before the match. After completing the moves required of her, Orca felt that Da-xia should keep the sword, that she will probably need it in the near future. With gaining the sword, Da-xia started up for the mountains. After climbing the not-so-steep mountain, and came to a bridge. the bridge however;was extreamly high up, and if she was to fall, she'd hit the water. So she moved along cautiously. There was a gap between where she was standing, and the next plank, Da-xia took a deep breath and lept over the gap. Once she saw she made it across the gap, she proudly walked the rest of the way across the bride, and into the forest.

* * *

The forest was lush with green plants, and sparkly fire fly things. Amoung the natural beauty, she spots the blond girl that the bird dropped, being held up by a branch that caught onto her belt loop. Da-xia made her way across the forest and passed a giant bolder, if she had some bombs, she could blow the boulder up and get a great 'fortune' whatever that means. When she got into the clearing, there stood one pig-monster demon with an axe; after defeting that one; the girl opend her eyes and began to struggle. Thus, falling to the ground. Da-xia winced when she hit the ground, but at the same time was supressing a laugh. Before she could say anything though, a man ran in that was alot taller than both of them calling her name. 

"Ms. Tetra! Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah." They all left the forest and Da-xia saw her sister Arylle waving at her from the other side of the bridge. Waving back happily, Arylle began to run across the bridge to meet her sister, but within a blink of an eye, the giant bird snatched Arylle from the bridge and flew off with her calling:

"BIG SISTER!"

How Da-xia felt at that moment couldn't even have words. Her heart was shot as her sister was taken away from her so quickly. Unrationally thinking, she drew her sword and began to chase after the bird, only to almost fall into the ocean. Tetra caught her by her sleeve and called her a stupid kid.

"She is long gone!" Da-xia quit struggling and just hung there, stairing at the sky infrount of her, where her sister was taken. Her heart was broken, and she had lost someone else important to her. Hot tears rolled down her face as Tetra pulled her back up to the cliff and left.

* * *

They all got to the sandy shores of Outset island again, and Tetra, that other guy, and Niko, another part of her crew apparently, where standing infrount of their ship. 

"I want to come with you." Da-xia told her. "I need to find Arylle!" Tetra didn't let her come though.

"We don't need a stow away! You will do nothing but get in everyone's way! It isn't our fault she was taken."

"I beg to differ." Everyone turned their heads and saw the bird postman, stading there with his arms crossed. His name, was Quill. "I am the post man as you know, and I travel around the world, I have heard rumors of girls with pointed ears being ubducted. That bird was after you Miss.Tetra, but mistook Arylle for you. I think you owe it very much to Da-xia if you help her find her sister.That monster was headed for the forbidden fortress" Her eyes grew wide

"Forbiden fortress? That place is haunted!" Da-xia didn't care, all she wanted was to find her sister.Tetra growled in fustration.

"Fine! But your going to need a sheild. Also, take care of any good-byes you have. I don't want you getting all teary-eyed and home sick on me." Da-xia nodded and went to her grandmother's house, there was a sheild there! Once she walked in and up the ladder, the sheild was gone! after climbing back down, she saw that her grandmother had the sheild.

"Arylle has been kidnapped hasn't she?" Da-xia nodded slowly. She saw her grandmother start to cry. "What kind of monster would take such a sweet little girl...?" She hated seeing her grandmother cry, it was like stabbing herself in the heart again. "Da-xia...I want you to go find her."

"Of course gramma..." Her grandmother gave her the sheild and bid her granddaughter farewell. Da-xia went back to Tetra's boat and said that she was ready to go. Once boarded, she bid everyone farewell, and when she saw her grandmother, she climbed to the tip of the back of the ship and bid farewell to her grandmother, like she was landing a plane.

"How long is this going to take? Wanna give me an estimate?" Tetra asked from behind her. "Look girlie. Suck it up! It ain't gonna get any easier from here on out. Go down below deck or you'll get in everyone's way." Da-xia walked down to the door and went to the hull where Niko was waiting to give her a 'pirate test'. What Da-xia had to do, was jump to a platform, and then swing on the long, lantern ropes to the next one. Once she did that and got to the other side, Niko gave her a spoils bag as a reward. Its like...a bigger napsack we will say here. So she tossed her old one and put her telescope in her new one.

"Da-xia! Where here!" She raced upto the deck, it was dark, and the stars sparkled in the night sky. Infrount of the ship was a large fortress, that had search lights like it was a prison. "We can't just sail up there, we'll be spotted before we get anywhere near it..." She looked at the catapult, then at the large barrel. "I've got an idea.."

Da-xia was going to be catapulted to the fortress! Against her wishes of course, but when the count-down started...3...2...1! BAM! She was shot in the barrel, trying to supress a scream, and she hit a wall... Her sword went flying and landed on the top of the fortress infrount of a giant, locked wooden door. Da-xia fell from where she hit, and into the water; she brought her head above the water and swam to the cobble stone very bottom of the fortress, where there are no search lights. She felt a lump in her bag that wasn't her telescope, with taking it out, it was a bright blue stone that had a rope tied around it.

"Hey! Sorry about that, My aim must have been off a bit. I gave you this stone so we can communicate while your at the fortress, don't forget to give it back to me! Looks like secruity is tight, use that barrel over there as a disquise." Da-xia put the stone away and put the barrel over her head, and walked up the stairs to where the searchlights shown. She had to get to that giant wood door, so when the lights wern't shining on her, she walked as far as she could, and when the lights did shine on her, she stopped and was silent for what seemed like forever. Eventually, she got to the door and through it. With putting another barrel ontop of her head, she got passed the Moblin guards.

* * *

Eventually, she made it to the top of the fortress, where her sword was. After getting it back, and fighting off a few monsters, the large door unlocked and she went in. In a large wooden cell, Da-xia saw her sister Arylle! After running to her and hugging her joyfully, she saw that Arylle wasn't the only one kidnapped, there was a rich girl, a poor girl, and some other girls. But just before she could set them all free, the Helmaroc King snatches her up from the ground and flies upto the top of the tower, where she saw with her own eyes, the fire lord. He was at the forbiden fortress because thats where he needed his Helmaroc King to bring all the girls with pointed ears, in hoping to find the princess Zelda. (This is only for the reader. If he got the triforce, he could become stronger than the avatar, and even more so when the comit arrived.) After taking one look at Da-xia, he orderd that his bird throw her away. So thats what the bird did, it threw her into the night sky, shrinking to a speck in the distance. **

* * *

woo that took a while. But I got it done :D Also, LOTS OF STUFF IN LEGEND OF ZELDA WAS IN HERE. Just pointing that out. Pluse, the other chapters probably won't be this long. Ever. **


	2. Entry 2

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 2**

**Prince Zuko**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

It was three in the afternoon...three in the freakin' afternoon; and Prince Zuko had not seen the avatar. He hadn't even seen any trash! he was starting to get fustraited.

"Sir." A soldier came to him at about three fifteen. "We found something in the water. Do you want us to bring it abord?"

"Might as well. It will be the only thing we found today." He followed the soldier to the side of the deck and watched as they pulled a girl's body out of the water. But this girl was strange, she was wearing all green. When she was dumped out onto the deck; everyone watched her for a moment; waiting for her to open her eyes. Her eye lids slowly lifted to see a bunch of fire benders surrounding her; shooting up, she looked at them and asked

"Arylle?" But after seeing that her sister wasn't on the ship, that they hadn't saved her without knowing what the big deal was, she sighed and stood up. "Damn it all..." Everyone thought she was strange while she re-gained her balance. She felt it quite awkward when she turned and saw them all stairing at her with an eyebrow risen. "Um...hi. You all haven't seen my sister have you? Or a girl with a big pirate ship and pointed ears?" She asked, when she said pointed ears, she lifted her green hat a bit and reveiled her ears, which were pointed as well. They all exchanged a look and then Zuko said

"The only girl we've seen with pointed ears is you..so..no." Da-xia growled and punched the railing.

"Damn! Stupid bird...stupid Tetra...stupid me..." She was throwing a fit like a child in a candy store with no money. Then she turned to them and tried to act polite, but her desprite mannor caused her to be quite angry. "I need to find them. Or at least Arylle. I would be greateful if you would take me to Forsaken Fortress." Zuko shook his head quickly.

"Are you insane? That place is haunted! Why don't we just drop you off at windfall? Were pretty close to that. About one more day I think.."But Da-xia declined.

"no! I need to get to Forsaken Fortress! My sister and the others-"

"Look. You can swim to Forsaken Fortress, but we arn't going!" Zuko barked at her. Iroh walked up from behind him and scolded him for the way he was talking to her.

"Prince Zuko! is that any way to talk to a lady in distress?" Iroh asked smirking. "Miss. what my nephew means, is: why would you want to go to a bad place like forsaken fortress, when you could go to a nice place like windfall?" Zuko shook his head at his uncle,

"I actually ment what I said." As the nephew and Uncle argued, Da-xia saw that it was hopeless to get help from them; she walked over to the railing and while she staired at the horizon, she thought about how at first she had lost her parents, and now her sister? She lost the three people in her life that she depended on, her grandmother was old, and she didn't expect her to live much more, but she hoped she would. If she didn't get her sister back..she'd be all alone. She didn't know it at the time, but she started to cry. All she wanted was for things to go back to how they used to be; a carefree life on a peaceful island, a fun sister that she hardly ever fought with, and a grandmother...a grandmother that loves her. It was all gone. Da-xia would never forgive herself if something happend to Arylle..to her baby sister.

"Miss. Please. Don't cry.If you want to get to Forsaken Fortress that badly-" But she cut Iroh off.

"It isn't the fortress...I have to find Arylle..."

" Who is Arylle?" Iroh asked her.

"My little sister." Everyone did feel bad for her. She'd lost her sister, that has got to be the worst. She didn't want to cry infrount of the fire nation, but she had no choice. She didn't want to bottle it all up. "I'll take your windfall offor. Maybe Tetra freed her and they are there."

So she ended up riding with them to windfall. On the way during dinner, which she was invited to join them; Iroh asked her name.

"Da-xia." She replied.

"Ah, that means...Big Hero." Da-xia nodded. Zuko didn't ask any questions, he just sort of...lisoned. "and you said you need to find your sister? What happond to her?"

"She got kidnapped yesturday by a Helmaroc King." Iroh put some of the chicken in his mouth, and swollowed after a few seconds of chewing.

"Im sorry for your loss. We'd be more than happy to assist you." Zuko shot his head up and disagreed with his crackbrained uncle.

"We can't! Were hunting the avatar!" Da-xia could have really used their help, so, while not looking up at the indingant prince she made a proposition.

"What if.. If you help me find my sister...I help you capture the avatar?" That intrigued Zuko, if he let her use his ship..she'd help him search.

"Fine." He acriminiously agreed. He wasn't pleased to have some person that he considerd a child stuck in his ship. Though both were the same age, he considerd himself light years ahead in maturity. But he'd do just about anything to capture the avatar and give him to his father, and, Da-xia was pretty..well..cute.

"Thank you." She told him, bowing politely. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

"No need to bow." Iroh told her grinning. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you dressed in all green? That seems like its pretty warm for this weather."

"It is, but I have to. Its coustomary on my island for girls when they turned sixteen to dress up like the hero in the legend for one day." Iroh and Zuko shared an addle look, and then looked back at her. "You don't know the legend...?" They both shook their heads.

"We haven't heard it." Iroh told her. Her eyes widend, she always thought everyone knew the legend of the hero of time. "Would you be so kind as to tell us? How about in fifteen minutes when music night starts?" Da-xia nodded smiling. It was required for all the females on her island to know the legend of the hero of time by heart; lest they need to pass it onto the next generation.

When music night started, and most everyone else was finished. Da-xia got infrount of the crowed with Zuko in the back and Iroh in the frount, and told the tale of the hero of time. (You don't have to read these next two paragraphs, because it was in the first chapter.)

"This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...Long ago, there exusted a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand, a young girl clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, she sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.This girl, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the hero of time. The girl's tale was passed down through generations untill it became legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from tge deotgs if tge eartgm eager to resume its dark designes.

The people believed that the hero of time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but the legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb girls in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of feilds, they aspried to find the heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend." As she spoke those strong words, she used infasis, and hand motions to really paint the picture of the legend, and acted as if it was happoning right before their very eyes. At the end, everyone in the room stood and clapped. A few cheered. Even Zuko clapped and really enjoyed her performance, he actually began to enjoy having to help her find her sister. But not alot.

Da-xia had been given a room in the ship to do with as she pleased.She probably would be staying there for a while. So they were kind enough to allow her to be treated as Prince Zuko or Iroh were. Da-xia stood out on the deck, inclining on the hard metel railing. Stairing up at the sparkling, illuminating night sky._ Arylle..._She thought to herself dolefully. _Please be okay...Im going to help you soon...I promise..._ A hot tear trickled down her face at the thought of her dear sister being miles away from her, stuck in the fire lord's forbidden fortress, being horrably tortured. All because Da-xia couldn't save her intime. She felt a hand on her shoulder, with quickly turning her head, she saw Zuko quickly taking his hand back and joining her where she stood.

"Find anything?" He asked as if she had been standing out there looking, she shook her head.

"Nope." There was silence between them, untill she asked "Zuko..I want to thank you for helping me. Even if you don't really want to." Zuko didn't reply. He wanted her to continue talking, so he wouldn't have to think of anything to say. "I never thought I'd lose my sister so quickly. We always said that we'd take care of eachother sence our parents died." She pulled out her telescope with the seagull stickers. "She gave me her prized posession as a birthday present. After she was gone...I had to get the family sheild from my gramma...seeing her cry like that..." Zuko blinked.

"Your grandmother cried..?" She nodded. As if being reminded of it all killed her on the inside.

"She never cried. Not when we were sick, not when we were hurt, not even when we were crying. She was always so strong..and it hurt to see her cry again.The first time was when our parents died." Zuko felt bad for her. Here he was, pitying himself for losing a home, when Da-xia had obviously lost so much more. She lost a home, a sister, and the life of her parents. He did start to feel closer to her once they started talking. She was actually alot sweeter than he knew, and alot like himself. Strong willed, but can be weak when the situation is bad enough.

"Hey.." He told her once she started to cry. "I bet your sister is okay, and then everything else will be too. Your grandmother won't cry anymore, and neither will you." She brought her finger upto her eye and brushed away newly formed tears.

"Thanks,I must be a burden to you..." But he shook his head.

"Nah." He felt as if he had known her all his life. They hadn't known eachother though, he knew that. But the few hours that they talked, he really felt like he was growing a bit closer to her. By midnight, the two had become fast friends. He knew that helping her was going to be a challenge, possably life-threatning considering they had a long way to go and there was no way to tell what might happen.

**

* * *

w00t! Okay, Zuko may have been OOC, but oh well:D The only person that can get them in character. Is the woundfully awsome Creator! Oh!Thank you Katuko for your wonderful reveiw! Truth be told, I actually copied the legend and the whole, throwing into star thing from the instruction guide. I didn't know I used so many big words tho! THANK YOU MUCH:D**


	3. Entry 3

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 3**

**Dragon Roost Island**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

They reached Windfall island at dawn. Apparently they were closer than they thought they were; So Iroh, Zuko, and Da-xia all got off the ship and went around windfall. It was a tiny island with an even smaller village with a large windmill. It had two tiny pigs, one pink one and the other one was pink and with black spots. They went to the tiny stall in the town that was right under the cafe'. The stall had a man with a thick, water tribe coat on, as if it were freezing in Windfall. One thing in his wares, was an ugly doll wiht what looked like a chinese lion's face and a red body. With it, was what looked like a conducter's baton. For some strange reason, Da-xia seemed taken in by the ugly as sin doll, and wanted to buy it. But when she reached into her pocket, all she had was mear pocket lint. So Zuko payed for it. Da-xia took it back to the ship and set it on the end table under a lamp. She lays on her bed and closes her eyes for mearly a moment, for she did not get alot of sleep the previous night. The warm summer air also made her tired, and sleep alot better. About an hour into her sleep, someone called her name...

_Da-xia..._

She turned over in her sleep. Figuring it was Zuko trying to piss her off or screw with her mind.

_Da-xia..._

She couldn't take it anymore! She shot up and directed her head to where the voice was coming from. She saw her doll standing on its legs and smiling at her.

"Bout' damn time!" The doll scolded her. Her eyes widend as she backed away from the doll, and screamed.

"DEMON DOLL!" And threw whatever she could get her hands on at it. She even threw her sword and almost cut it.

"STOP THAT! Im not a demon! I am King of Red Lions.You have nothing to fear. first. Why did I choose the form of a doll? hold on just a moment." The doll lept from the end table and onto the bed, as it did so, it surrounded itself in red smoke, and then was in the form of a red cat with a white main and yellow whiskers. "This is better. Go get that boy you were with." She nodded and brought Zuko into the room. "Now, its time I explain."

"DEMON CAT!" Zuko yelled, almost setting it on fire.

"IM NOT A DEMON! now let me explain you stupid boy. Da-xia, I saw your bold but foolish raid on the forsaken fortress.The man that commands the bird is called Ganon. He resently has been hired by the fire lord to find Princess Zelda. He was defeted by the Hero of time in the ages past.The spell that bound Ganon has been broken apparently." Zuko and Da-xia lisoned attintivly. Trying to understand all that was being told to them. "Are you lisoning Da-xia? If he gains the power that the fire lord has; because he is an equil partner and if nothing, stronger; he could once again plunge the world into darkness. We will have the same fate as the kingdom in the legend."

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Da-xia asked him. "Im only out to find Arylle-"

"Im awair of that!" The king of red lions scolded once more. "But there is only one item that can defete Ganon and get your sister back. You must survive many trials to ubtain it.Are you willing to face trials of pure hell to save your sister?" Da-xia nodded.

"Of course!" Then, he turned his attintion to Zuko.

"If you aid her in her journey." He began at the fire lord's son. "That means the possability of putting yourself in mortal danger, and having to betray your own father for the good of the free world. You have to have a strong will and an even stronger heart. You can't start getting weepy and flaky. This isn't just a game. You will have to be able to take blows that could possably kill you, and you have to be able to pull your own weight." Zuko nodded. He didn't know that when he agreed to help her, he was agreeing to put his own life on the line, and have to betray his father for the second time.

The King of Red lions sat on the bed and nodded at them.

"Okay then. Sail this ship to Dragon Roost Island. It is in quadrent F2 and is east from this island." Zuko nodded, and took the information to the helms man that was stearing the ship.

* * *

When the ship pulled onto the shores of Dragonroost Island the next morning, Zuko, Da-xia and the King of red lions got off. Iroh didn't want to have to fight alot of monsters, considering he was very old. So he stayed behind and played Pai-cho. In the King of Red Lions's mouth, he held the silver baton. Placing it in Da-xia's hands, he explained it.

"Its called a Wind Waker. It is used to conduct musical prayrs to the gods." Da-xia nodded and put it in her spoils bag. King of Red lions went back to the ship while Da-xia and Zuko started off on their quest. Beside a small lake, they saw bomb plants. Which were plants that grew bombs, and then grow back seconds after they are picked. Then, they saw a giant boulder blocking the way, they put two and two together and figured out that they had to put a bomb beside the rock. They took cover behind a palm tree as the bomb exploded and destroyed the rock. That was how they got up the trail. They came to a gap that was too far for them to jump across. The only thing connecting one side to the other was a thin strip of land, barly large enough for them to walk across. So they pushed their backs against the side of the mountain, and inched along the thin strip of land. Finally, they got to the other side, they felt relieved to be able to have walking room again. They walked up the slope and saw that they were near the Rito tribe! The rito tribe are birdmen that are postmen to everywhere in the great sea. Zuko and Da-xia walked to the red wood railing and staired out at the gasping beauty of the sea.Zuko had always seen the ocean, so it wasn't a big deal to him. But Da-xia never really looked at the ocean back at her home town, she swam in it often, but never stopped to admire it. Zuko wasn't admiring the ocean however, but his companion. He had sworn her his life, his honor, and his abilites. Knowing that this journey would test all that his uncle had taught him, all that he had learned. When he looked back from the ocean at Da-xia, she seemed less interested in the ocean, knowing that her siser was out there somewhere with two ruthless men.

"Hello there Da-xia." A voice said from behind them. The two nearly jumped, but after seeing it was Quill from Outset island, Da-xia was calmed. But Zuko had never seen a bird man before. So he was still startled. Quill chuckled. "Im suprised you traveled this far without wings! Who is this boy with you?"

"This is Prince Zuko. He is helping me." Da-xia told Quill. Zuko was still very speachless. "Zuko, this is Quill. The postman." Zuko nodded. He could see at that moment that life as it was before can never be the same as before, he had met a bird man, a strange girl on a quest, and the King of Red lions.

"Well, nice to meet you Zuko. Da-xia. Would you and your friend like to come inside and meet the Rito Cheiftain?" Da-xia nodded.

"Sure. Come on Zuko." He had to force himself to follow her, but then rememberd that he couldn't be so afraid of a birdman if he was going to help her. He knew that there was going to be scarier things than a half-man half-bird.

**

* * *

It was pretty short I know x.x But no fear! This one was only short so I can save alot of it for Chapter FOUR WHOOOAAAHH! n.n**


	4. Entry 4

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 4**

**Dragon Roost Cavern**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

Apon entering the Rito Aerie, infrount of them were three Ritos.The Cheiftian; and two others. After they began talking, Da-xia and Zuko learned that Valoo; the red dragon atop of the mountain; was very upset. But they didn't know why. They also mentioned that they couldn't assist Da-xia and Zuko untill their problem was solved, the continuing of their race depends on it.

"Why?" Zuko asked. The Cheiftian explained to him that the becoming-of-age ritual for the tribe was to get a scale from Valoo and grow their adult wings.

"I also have a more..personal problem. My son, Prince Komali, is suppost to get his adult wings. But he isn't as strong-willed as I would like. Im afraid that he does not posess the inner strength that he needs to get his wings." Da-xia and Zuko exchanged a look, they needed the Rito tribe's assistance if they were ever going to get Arylle back.

"What if we talk to him?" Da-xia asked. "Maybe we can input some of our courage into the boy." The Cheiftian's eyes widend at her request.

"Would you? Thank you very much! Could you get an item from a girl named Medlie too and give it to Komali?" Da-xia and Zuko nodded and were given a Delivery bag. Which was made out of white hide and had red paint on the bottom, and a golden button. They were told where she was, and went to that place in the Aerie. They had to go to the second floor and through the door with two guards beside it.

Medli was a Rito girl like the rest. She had red hair that was tied into a low pony tail, and had a pointed beak.She wore a blue dress with red in the middle. She is studying to become one of Valoo's attindants. When she sees them come through the door, she greets them with a smile.

"Your the ones that need to take a letter to Prince Komali?" Da-xia nodded. "Okay, here you go." She handed them a letter that had PRINCE KOMALI written in fancy script on the frount. Da-xia put it in her bag. "Prince Komali's room is way in the back. Meet me at the Dragon roost Cavern entrance when you can."

The two walked back down to the first floor, and too a door that lead them down a long hall. Apon entering the room at the end of the hall, they saw a young Rito boy holding a bright orange pearl. He had silver hair and was wearing a long, white robe with black pants.

"Who are you..?" He asked timidly. Da-xia gave him a warm smile, like that of a mother to her child.

"Im Da-xia, and this is Zuko. We have a letter for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out the letter. Komali took the letter from her and read it, the letter had not set his mind at ease, he slammed the letter down on his bed and scoffed at Da-xia.

"Are _you_ the one that is going to calm down Valoo?" Da-xia bilinked and then nodded. "I bet you can't. Your just a little girl."

"What are you saying?" She asked him, starting to get irritated. He scoffed again.

"Girls can't take on a giant dragon. Your probably lieing." Zuko had been standing there looking stupid, but as the fight progressed, he had to step in.

"Da-xia is as strong as any girl I've ever met. Apoligize to her!"

"no!" Komali barked. "you don't know about the pressure _I'm_ under!" Zuko crossed his arms.

"I don't? I know the pressure that is put on a crowned prince. I know that you probably think you'll never be as good at it as your father, am I right?" Komali nodded.

"How can you possably know all of that?" Zuko smirked.

"Im the crowned Prince of the Fire nation." Komali held tighter to his pearl, as if knowing that made him afraid of Zuko. "Don't be such a baby! Grow a spine will ya?" Komali didn't look either one of them in the eye. It was as if Prince Zuko's words had gotten to him somehow.

"Im sorry Da-xia. But I still don't think you can find anyone to get to Valoo."

* * *

With the challenge of proving the errogant prince wrong, Zuko and Da-xia started out on their adventure.They walked through the cavern's entrance where they said they'd meet Medli. Before them, they saw that the bridge that connected from where they stood, to the actual 'entrance' had broken.Soot fell from the sky like snowflakes, It was at this time that both of them wished that they were air benders so that they could just glide across.

"Hey!" A voice came from below, Zuko and Da-xia looked and saw Medli waving at them. "One of you come down here! I need alittle lift!" Da-xia looed at Zuko.

"You help her. Your alot stronger than me." Zuko nodded and jumped down into the hole. Medli hopped onto his shoulders and he threw her over to the other side.

"Now Da-xia! Throw a bomb into the stone!" Da-xia nodded, Zuko climbed back up with her, just in time for her to throw a bomb at the stone and had it explode. The canyon quickly filled up with water,Da-xia looked at Zuko with worry.

"Can you swim?" She asked him, he shook his head. "Here, hold onto me." Zuko's face turned as red as the fire he burnt when Da-xia grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. As if she was a floatie. She took in a deep breath and both of them jumped into the water. Zuko figured that all the time he spent on the water, he could probably swim, but he couldn't. Silly him. But Lucky for him, Da-xia could, and she helped him get to the other side. They came too a pool of lava that was too wide to jump across, and too hot to swim through. "Your a firebender. Can't you bend this?"

"I can try." That was good enough for her. Zuko took in a deep breath and attempted to bend the lava.Now, weither or not he really has the ability to bend lava, Im going to go with that he can't. So they had to throw bombs on the two stone statues; once both statues fell, they were used as a bridge.

Before they enterd, Da-xia stopped Zuko.

"It isn't too late. You don't have to help me. Just coming this far isn't dishonoring your father, I don't want you to have to do that for me." Zuko smirked and replied.

"Im helping you. Your not going to go through this alone." Da-xia smiled and the two continued the journey, but the real challenge began after they walked into the Dragon Roost Cavern. They had to move too large, blue statues in order to get to the first room. Thats what they did, bot Sweat dtrh had to help on one statue to move it; Walking in through the passage, they had to fight two Bokoblins (Pig-like monsters that stand on their hind legs and come in Pink, Blue, and green accessable for any occasion :D ). Zuko fought with his fire bending, and Da-xia fought with her sword.

Zuko had only looked away for a moment, but next thing he knew, she had a deep cut on her arm that was bleeding. After killing both Bokoblins, he set her down on the stairs and looked at her cut. First however, he had to remove her hand that she had over the bleeding cut. Her whole palm was coverd in blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get it taken care of later." But before she could leave, he set her back down and took his hair out of its pony-tail and wrapped the cut up with his ribbon.

"This should keep the blood in untill we can get back to the ship." Da-xia nodded and both of them stood up. Zuko had seen bad wounds before, but none that deep. Esspeciallly one on such a well-meaning, and cute girl. Now, he really wanted to help her and to stop the forces which his father had no right to tamper with.

"Are you coming?" Da-xia asked him, but when he nodded and came to her, the door was locked. She looked at the tortches that had no flame, and then looked at Zuko with a smile. "This is one of those times Im glad your a fire bender. Can you set these tortches on fire?"

"Gladly." and he set them on fire. Beside the one on the left, appeared a treasure chest. Da-xia and Zuko opend it and there was the key for the locked door! After walking through the door, the temperature rose, and when they walked through a passage way, the tempature sky rocketed, lava filled the canyon below, and occasonally shot up from the floor. Sweat trickled down both of their faces from the extream heat;Da-xia wiped the sweat from her forhead, and then turned to Zuko.

"Like I said, you dont-" But he cut her off.

"I am, How many other people can say that they've enterd a fire filled canvern and have to help save the free world?" Da-xia smiled and the two continued on. When they came to another gap, they jumped to the bottom and pulled out the block from the rock wall, climbed ontop of it, and jumped. Grabbing onto the edge of the wooden pathway and have to pull eachother up. They continued walking, and when they reached a bridge that suspended over the boiling lava, the two took in a deep breath and crossed it together. Bats surrounded them, but Zuko burnt them away. Da-xia picked up a bomb and carried it over to the giant bolder at the end of the second bridge and blew it up.

Skipping past the boring part, In a nutshell: Da-xia obtained the grappling hook, they got nine joy pendants, and got the boss key from a velvit box. They got hurt alot, and burned; It was time now for them to face the boss. A gap of lava seperated them from the boss's lair; Da-xia used her grapling hook on the hanging thing...thing that hung from the celine, and with Zuko grabbing onto her waist and holding on as they swung across the gap of lava, and landing on the other side, began to fight the one moster there while Da-xia put a fairy in her bottle. A fairy is said to heal any ailments that someone might have. Da-xia unlocked the door and she looked at Zuko.

"Ready?" Zuko nodded.

"Yeah. There can't possably be anything worse behind that door than we've already faced." Da-xia nodded and they both walked in.

* * *

Big suprise, A GIANT, silver, magtail like monster called a Gohma jumped out of the lava pit Zuko was wrong and really scared of that thing. All Da-xia did was drop her jaw and say "Oh snap." She saw that Valoo's tail looked kind of like...a hook! She got out her grapling hook and told Zuko to hang on. He did so without any question, and he held on tightly mind you, untill Da-xia tugged on the hook and landed the both of them on the platform. What happend right before their very eyes dumbfounded them, it seems what she did, caused the thick layer of rock to fall from the celine right onto the Gohma and crack its shell. That would be the plan.

"Zuko, can you be the distraction?" Zuko's eyes widend at her question.

"Why me?"

"Do you want to be the one swinging on a grappling hook and nearly getting yourself killed?"

"Won't I get myself killed anyway?"

"Not as easily.Pluse, you have armor."

"Damn. Fine. Can I burn it?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" Zuko sighed and hopped off the platform and became the distraction, he got hit alot, but nothing killed him. After Da-xia made the roof fall 2 more times, its shell cracked and she was able to get down with Zuko and help him.When it got its claws stuck in the ground, getting her stuck in the middle, she was able to hit him a few times in the eye, but right before the Gohma hit her with a burst of flames, Zuko bended the flames away from her, so she was left with no burns. She slashed it a few more times in the eye, and eventually, it died. The pool of lava dried up and became a solid ground, and a wind surrounded the center. Da-xia smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Were done?" Zuko asked, trying not to sound unbelevably happy about them being able to go. He tried to sound macho.

"With this place, yes." Zuko grinned and they went to the middle and were lifted out of the cavern thanks to the wind.

* * *

They ended up where the ship was, their skin dripping with blood, and crisp with burns.

"Da-xia! Zuko!" A voice called from behind them, the two turned around and saw Medli and Prince Komali. "Im so glad your okay!"

"Da-xia...Zuko..." The prince mumbled. "Im sorry I doubted you." For the first time, the two saw the Rito crowned prince smile. "Your my heros. I hope that I can be as brave as you two someday." Medli smiled.

"Im sure you will." Medli told Prince Komali, he held out his bright orange pearl to them.

"I want you to have this.It was my grandmother's, and my most prized possesion." Da-xia smiled at him and took the pearl. The Prince's smile widend as he turned to Medli. "Im going to go see Valoo now and get my wings. The next time you see me Da-xia and Zuko, I'll have my grown up wings and be as strong as you two!"

"I bet you will." Da-xia told him smiling. He and Medli left to see Valoo, while Da-xia went to the wind shrine.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked her as she walked.

"The shrine I saw earlier, I wanna check it out." He nodded and took the pearl onto the ship, and placed it in Da-xia's room. He then left the ship to follow her, a wind from behind him blew to the north, thus pushing his hair to the frount. He walked to the shrine where she was and saw a giant blue frog riding on a lime green cloud, and Da-xia seemed to be lisoning to what it said. After the frog was gone, and Da-xia was back with Zuko, they walked back to the ship together, but halfway there, they saw a pink, green spotted lizard. It hissed at them as a cat would, and lashed its toung at Zuko, causing him to fall, and then bit Da-xia on the hand, and made her fall to her knees. Its teeth sunk in like two needles, and after Zuko burnt it to a crisp; saw that it also made her drip blood.

She tried to get up as if nothing were wrong, but just as she got on her feet, she stumbled and fell. Zuko ended up having to carry her back to the ship and into her room. Where she sat for what was left of the day. The King of Red lions sat on her bed like an obidant cat, and Zuko watched over her.

"If monsters were here..." The king of red lions mumbled. "Then Ganon...oh god. We have to get to Forest Haven and the next pearl!" But Zuko protested.

"She isn't in any shape to fight." The cat looked at him with peircing black eyes, and scolded him.

"She'll have to! But seeing as she can't even stand up, If she isn't better by the time we get to forest Haven, You'll have to fight alone Zuko. Can you do that?" He didn't know. He never fought in a battle without her before, well, considering that they had just started, he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't have gotten through the first battle without her, the second one would be harder, and more challenging.

Once the king of red lions had gone to bed, and the ship was headed tword Forest Haven, Zuko sat up with Da-xia, but she was asleep. He was whispering to mostly himself, but hoping her system heard him.

"Please...get better. Don't let me fight alone..."

**

* * *

omg thank you all for your Reveiws on chapter three I 3 you all :D and omg, I almost considerd postponing this one. But your reviews made me want to continue THANK YOU n.n**


	5. Entry 5

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 5**

**Da-xia's sickness, Damn lizards!**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

Da-xia lay in bed for a great deal of the sailing. The lizard bite had made her sick, she sweated, and coughed. She got a high fevor, and slept alot. Zuko always sat beside her, she was his fighting partner, and his friend. He never wanted to see her so sick, and in pain. Da-xia hardly ate, and when his uncle offored her tea, she wouldn't take it, and continue sleeping. It looked to Zuko, like he'd have to fight by himself. She got worse rather than better,so much worse that they had to stop at an island inbetween Dragonroost, and their next destination. A doctor was brought on the ship to examon her status, and tell them what was wrong. After finishing up what he was brought on there to do, he told Zuko the news.

"She is very sick. What did this?"

"A pink lizard with green spots." Zuko replied to the doctor, while sitting beside her bed.

"Well then, I can't say I have much hope of her making it. Those lizards are usually peaceful, but can be vicious when botherd. They are poisonis and well..." Zuko's heart stopped. Da-xia...was going to die? She can't! She still has to find her sister!

"She can't die!" Zuko protested, crack in his voice and tears in his eyes. "She's still got so much she has to do!" But the doctor just shook his head.

"Im sorry, but You can't fight against fate. Here." He was given a bottle of purple pills. "That should keep her alive for a while, But It would be easier on her if you just take her out of her misery now." As he left, Zuko staired down at the bottle he was given; Then, at Da-xia. She sat up before he could give them to her, and looked him in the eye.

"So..im going to die?" He couldn't tell her that she was, but she probably already knew.

"Maybe." Tears trickled down her face, but Zuko wiped them away. "If you want...I mean...If you _do_...ya know...I could still look for Arylle." She nodded at Zuko.

"Okay. I want that." But Zuko couldn't stand the thought of losing his only real friend, and continuing on without her, on her quest. Not only that, if he did find Arylle; what would he tell her? That her sister died while trying to find her? No, that would make her feel guilty for the rest of her life, but that seemed like the best thing to tell her. Damn those lizards, they ruined everything that Da-xia had worked for; they had taken away a life that alot of people cared about. Iroh, Zuko, Arylle, Da-xia's grandmother, the entire crew, Prince Komali, Medli, and The king of red lions. They all cared about what happend to Da-xia and would be devistated if she passed away at such a young age. If she passed away at all.

Zuko's sudden silence worried her. She didn't want to be such a burden apon him. He was her friend, and she knew that he didn't feel burdend by her, but she couldn't help thinking that, if she had never met him, maybe he wouldn't be so upset if she died. She placed her hand on Zuko's small puff of hair and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I mean, im the hero after all." What she said, it made Zuko smile. She was so optimistic, even when times seemed bleak.

"You got it. hey, have you ever been to Forest Haven?" She shook her head.

"Nope. But I read in Orca's brother's books that it has a giant tree called the Deku tree, and that all the fairies that live inside the tree can cure any ailments." Zuko's eyes widend at the last part, so he asked that she repete the part about the fairies. "They can cure any ailment?"

"Thats it! All we- I have to do is get you a fairy and then you'll be okay! Damn, were still three days away."

What went wrong with his plan, was that by the second day, she coughed more, and the pills hadn't helped at the least, they were actually pills to make her sleep, but when she woke up she was still in pain. When they docked at Forest Haven on the third day; Zuko left Da-xia on the ship with the King of red lions, and went to capture a fairy. He brought an empty bottle with him to store it in and the grappling hook just in case he needed it. He began his quest inside, but was greeted by three unwanted Boko Babas. They looked like harmless flowers, but like the venus fly trap; they await their pray to venture closer, and then attack. Zuko fell for the trap, and got bitten on the shoulder. It hurt like hell and bled like there was no tomarrow; but he fire bended his way through the monsters, and was stuck with the task of going upstream, and without drowning, or falling over the tiny waterfall. There was an octupus that shot some kind of...shiny, deadly ball at him? but he counterd it with a fire ball.

Iroh sat with Da-xia and the king of red lions as his nephew made his way into the forest. It seemed like she'd pass away while he was away, so he prayed to the gods that she would stay alive, just untill he came back and was able to help her. He hated to see such a pretty face to go waist, and such a noble girl she was. She brought out what in Zuko, had been hidden. He'd hate to see his nephew's sad state if she died, but her skin went white, off white, not exactly paper white, but it was close. A few more minutes and she'd be paper white, and dead. Her skin was cold, even though she was sweating and struggling for breath,Iroh feared the worst for her had come.

Zuko finally got in by using the grappling hook multiple times, he didn't have time to admire the beauty that was the inside of Forest Haven, he had to capture a fairy before Da-xia... Oh he can't even imagine it. He tried multiple times but kept missing, he was terrible at catching faries, he learned that during the whole ordeal. Finally, he caught one! Making his way back down, he retraced his steps and ended up back at his ship.

When he got into Da-xia's room, she was paper white, and his uncle looked at him with sad, tear filled eyes. Her skin was cold as ice, and she wasn't breathing. His hands trembled as he sat the fairy on the end table and stood beside her bed. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. But as much as he wanted to deny it...Da-xia...at the age of sixteen...had died...

**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but thats how it goes. ;;**


	6. Entry 6

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 6**

**Forest Haven and The forbidden woods**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

He staired at her motionless body for a long time, his uncle sobbing. He fell to his knees and began to sob as well, he just wasn't fast enough; if only he had gone faster...if only he hadn't taken so much time, if only he had stopped that lizard from hurting her, if only...if only... His uncle put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off and kept sobbing. He had lost more than just a passenger; he had lost a fighting partner, and a dear friend. The only person he'd known that didn't dislike him for his rude behaiver when they first met, and the only person that had taken the time to talk to him, and become someone near and dear to him. He rememberd his promise all too well. He promised to find her sister, and to safely return her to her island; but that was easier said than done; he didn't know what Arylle looked like, but he figured she had pointed ears, and red hair like her sister.

"Im going to find Arylle.." Zuko told his uncle. "I promised Da-xia I would." Iroh understood what his nephew was telling him, and wished him the best of luck. Zuko opend the cork from the bottle and the fairy escaped from it, and flew around Da-xia. "It can't heal her. She's already dead." He couldn't believe what he was saying. But he left the ship and for the second time, make his way back up to Forest Haven. With him, he took the wind waker, and practiced with it before he left.

Iroh sat there, weeping beside Da-xia's dead body. She had brought out the best in his other wise bitter nephew, and now, he feared Zuko would never be happy. About an hour after Zuko was gone, Da-xia's skin began to get color, and warmth again. Her heart began to beat again, and she began to breath once more! Iroh shot up from his chair with glee, as she sat up and asked where Zuko was, and what had happend.

"You died for an hour, and then Zuko came back, saw you dead, and took it apon himself to finish your quest! He is in Forest Haven right now!" Da-xia thanked him for the information, grabbed her sword and went after Zuko. It was a bit hard to keep up with him sence he took her grappling hook. When she saw him again, he was fighting off some green and red chuchus, which are jelly monsters! and he seemed to be losing miserably.

The monsters wern't suppost to be hard, but his fire went right through them and thats all he had in his bag of tricks. But, when he saw Da-xia jump into the rescue, he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he thought was dead, had come back to help him! when all the chuchus were gone, Zuko hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" He said to her, holding on for dear life.

"I was, but that fairy brought me back." He could do nothing but smile,his friend was okay! the only friend that he had, and had seen that he isn't really a bad person, had come back to him!

"Thank god!" They heard a large, throat clearing noise behind them, they both turned and saw the big Deku tree smiling down at them. It lifted them up on a giant leaf so they could speak.

"Thank you for helping me,are you here for the pearl?" Da-xia nodded. "I fear that gannons evil is on the rise again," and it summoned the Koroks, pixie like children of the woods. "We are about to start our ceremony, I shall give you the pearl afterwards, is that okay?" They both nodded at the Deku tree's question, and the festival almost began untill one Korok flew down to the tree and deliverd bad news.

"Makar! He flew too close to the forbidden forest and now he's stuck!" The tree sighed and looked at Zuko, and Da-xia.

"Im very sorry to ask of this, but could you go retreive my Korok child?" Da-xia looked at Zuko, and then they both nodded. "Thank you. I will give you the pearl when you return."

Before they left, they were given the great Deku leaf, a huge leaf that could allow them to fly for a number of minutes, and then fall. They took it to the cliff of Forest Haven, and saw that the Forbidden Forest entrance was higher than the Forest Haven cliff.

"You have to fly over to the island using your Deku leaf Fire Nation boy, and Swordswoman, and then catch the updraft."

* * *

Okay, so somehow, they both got into the forest. As they made their way through the forest, Zuko smiled at her.

"what was it like?" He asked, she rose an eyebrow like she had no clue what he was talking about. "To be dead I mean." She gave him a light smile and explained.

"Lets say, I'd rather be alive. But you know, its the weirdest thing. During the whole hour I was dead, I kept seeing this triangle." She told him, taking her sword and drawing a large triangle, and then an upside down triangle in the middle. "I dunno what is up with it though." Zuko rose an eyebrow at her drawing, but then a few monsters attacked and they didn't talk about it anymore. As they fought, Zuko rememberd how he felt when he saw that Da-xia was dead; his heart sunk and he no longer was able to stand, To think that someone he cared about so deeply had died at such a young age, just stabbed his heart. It was a good thing he let the fairy go afterall. Once at the last stage, where they get the boss key from the velvit box like before, after they got it, two vicious monsters with spears attacked them, they got hit alot, but other than that; they were okay. They got to the door the boss was behind, when Da-xia rose a question.

"Zuko, why did you come to forest Haven after I was dead?" Zuko gave her a childish smile and replied

"I promised I'd find your sister didn't I?" Da-xia smiled and nodded, She placed the key in the hole and turned to Zuko.

"Okay, Lets do this." Zuko nodded and she turned the key and the lock came undone. They enterd and it looked as if they had just walked into a giant garden! Excluding the fact there was only one giant blue flower in the middle, and an eerie feeling about the place. In the distance, they saw Makar! A tiny Korok child that the great Deku tree mentioned! Makar was yelling for their help. As Da-xia and Zuko got closer to the plant, it began to quiver, and then, a bud in the middle came alive like a venus fly trap, and swollowed Makar whole! The two gasped as they moved backwards to avoid being attacked themselfs. Still in dismay of Makar being eaten alive. The plant came alive after that,its ends rose, and vines reached to the top of the dungon, thus lifting itself off the ground. Da-xia took her boomarang out of her bag and readied to attack. "This is just like extream flower arraging. This is just a big plant." She told herself more than she told him. Its not everyday you see a giant plant ready to dig your grave. She aimed her Boomarang for the vines keeping it in the air, and threw it. Striking all of them and it falling to the ground. Zuko shot long range fire balls at the bud, and then it got back up. The process was repeted mulituple times, so many times it made them feel as if they would be fighting forever. But eventually, the plant died. Its petels rose, and then died. Reveiling the bud that they had been attacking, sticking strait up, then giving up. Makar was spat out, and was still alive.

"Thank you swords woman and Fire nation boy!" Zuko and Da-xia nodded and left with Makar. Zuko staired at Da-xia on the way out. Her long red hair bouncing on her shoulders under her green cap, he lightly smiled. He never really noticed before, how pretty she was. If he had, it had inhanced. When they got out of the forest, they returned to the deku tree to see the festival. Makar cried to the Deku tree, apoligizing; The deku tree seemed sympathedic, and did not scold him. Then, Makar was reminded of the festival, he pulled out a violin made out of wood, and a bow that that looked like a stick with cherries on one side. He began to play and the festival began. The beauty of the festival left Da-xia and Zuko speachless. Zuko put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back and enjoyed the festival. Zuko whisperd to her, telling her that he was glad she wasn't dead.

"Me too." But, she rememberd her sister. How could she stand there and watch a festival, when her sister was in trouble?


	7. Entry 7

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 7**

**The third Pearl and TheTower of Gods**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

Da-xai and Zuko returned to the ship after the festival. The king of red lions was sitting on the railing of the ship to greet them.

"Welcome back. If Ganon's monsters were here, I fear he is regaining his power. We must set sail to the island where the next pearl lies. Set a course for Great Fish isle!" Zuko nodded; and walked onto the ship with Da-xai; and told the helmsman to set course for Great Fish isle.

She stood on deck late into the night. Stairing up at the dimond sky; She felt a hand on her back; and as she jolted around to see Zuko, she smiled.

"You scared me." He smirked and joined her in looking over the boat.

"You OK? You've been almost silent since we left Forest Haven."

"I'm fine." It was a lie; she felt horrible inside. She gave him an assuring smile.

"Really? Cause you look kind of sad."

"Well..." She hesitated, and told him. "How could I have enjoyed myself when Arylle is in so much trouble?" He put his hand on her shoulder to assure her that she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"There isn't anything wrong with seeing that festival, It was a once in a lifetime thing; you shouldn't feel terrible about it." He hugged her. "Besides, your sister will be OK; and after we take you back to Outset island; I'll go back to hunting the avatar, and our lives will go back to normal."

"Do you really want to go back chasing the avatar? You and your uncle could always come back to Outset island with Arylle and I, You'd be alot happier. I'm sure my gramma would be more than happy to have you stay with us-"

"It's alright, finding the avatar is something I have to do." He smiled at her. "But if I ever change my mind, I'll know I'm welcome at your place."

They looked over the side and saw an island with a swirling black cloud over it. It seemed to be storming in that area, and that area alone. As they drew closer; the air around them became cold, and wet. The ship pulled in closer to the island, and as they stepped off the ship, Quill flew upto them.

"Zuko, Da-xai, Thank goodness I found you! Ganon is responcable for the destruction of this great island! Jabun has escaped to outset island and has sealed himself behind a thick stone slab, and even Tetra's ship can't get through!" Da-xai shifted a bit. "I suggest you leave immediatly, Valoo has called this place "Cursed" and I don't want to stick around to see why." As he flew off; Da-xai felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"Lets get going.." She smiled, nodded, and returned to the ship with him. After the king of red lions said to go to Windfall first; and after the course was set, they sat at the dinner table. Eating their dinners silently.

"It will be nice to see the island where you grew up." Iroh broke the silence suddenly, Da-xai nodded.

"Yeah." But she wasn't too excited, while at the same time, she was glad to be heading home. She finished her dinner early, and went strait to bed; where she had a nightmare..

_

* * *

"Arylle!" She screamed, running twords her sister; who had a hold of the fire lord's hand. But no matter how fast she ran; or how outstreached her arms were; she wasn't getting any closer. "Arylle come home! Please!"_

_"How could you big sister?" Arylle's voice was hollow, and spiritless. "You just let that bird carry me away.."_

_"No! You don't understand! I've been looking for you!" But as she relized she wasn't getting any closer; she fell onto the mirror ground; and saw below her, as if she was looking down from the heavens, her sister locked up in a cage; and tears pouring out of her eyes. Ozai came to her; rose a Samuai sword above her head; and brought it down with a great force._

* * *

Da-xai shot up. Her face drenched in sweat; it was nearly sunrise, but it was still raining. Zuko was sitting beside her bed, shaking her awake.

"You were having a nightmare." She took one look at Zuko, and grabbed onto him and started weeping.

"I have to find her. Ganon can't hurt her." Zuko closed his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I know. It's going to end up OK, I promise." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Were at Windfall now. The king of red lions says that the curse is the rain and it won't let up untill Jabun breaks it." Da-xai got up from her spot on the bed and walked on deck with Zuko, to see it raining. Iroh looked at the giant wooden ship beside their metel one, and wounderd who's it was.

"Tetra." Da-xai mumbled. "she was the pirate who Arylle was mistaken for." Da-xai took in a deep breath; and got down off the boat and onto Windfall island's sandy shores. The rain was pouring down there as it was everywhere else; they approched the ship; and were asked the password. "Umm...treasure?" That would be the most obvious answer for a band of pirates.

"WRONG!" Da-xai narrowed her eyes at the door, and the two walked off. They heard something from the bomb shop; but the door was locked and they couldn't get in.

"Zuko, come see this." Zuko looked to the side of the building and saw Da-xai idling across a thin strip of land like they did on Dragon Roost. After they got done with that; they jumped a fence and saw vines that are able to be climbed to the roof; after accomplishing that, they crawled through a small hole to the attic above the Bomb Shop. The clerk was bound and gagged; and the pirates were smuggling out the bombs.

"Were leaving for Outset island NOW." Tetra boomed at her crew.

"But Ms.Tetra! We want to stay and relax! its been so long since we saw land, can't we leave in the morning?" Tetra sighed.

"Fine. But we are leaving at first light." Tetra stomped out of the Bomb shop; and the big pirate started talking to a shorter one.

"She is one fine Pirate. If you and Ms.Tetra got married and had a baby; he would be the feircest pirate on the seas!"

"COME ON!" Tetra screamed from outside the door.

"Hey; whats the Password again Gonzo?"

"Oh god Mako. The password is: "Hopscotch"" Zuko snickerd. Da-xai elbowed him in the shoulder. The pirates heard his small 'ouch' noise, but Da-xai hid them from the pirates' veiw. Once they left; they jumped down from the attic and she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stupid, they almost saw us! Come on." She started out the door while Zuko trailed along behind. They returned to the pirate ship; and knocked on the door again.

"Whats the password?"

"Hopscotch" Da-xai told the door; there was a momentary silence, then it opend. They walked in and saw Neko!

"Ah! Da-xai? I can't believe its you! Its been so long! Let us play again! If you win; I'll give you the bombs we stole." Da-xai nodded; she'd need those bombs. The game was basically the same as before; except there was no platforms; just ropes, and he put himself behind the bars this time. When Da-xai won; he gave her the bombs and hoped Tetra wouldn't know. Da-xai and Zuko returned to the fire navy ship and started a course twords Outset island. Da-xai was quiet most of the way; and she stayed in her room. Sleeping.But when they got to Outset; Zuko saw her spirit in her eyes grow dimmer. The island was pouring down rain; and the island was dark. Da-xai got off the ship; with Zuko and Iroh coming along behind her. She reached her grandmother's house and after she opend the door; she saw her grandmother sitting in her rocking chair and mumbling to herself.

"Oh grama.." Da-xai sighed.

"Da-xai...Arylle...don't leave your poor grandma all alone..." Everyone was quiet; unable to find anything to say. Da-xai turned to Zuko and Iroh, and told them to stay here. She was going to the forest to get a fairy to cure her grandmother. She set out and half way there, just past Orca's house; Zuko was running behind her.

"I told you to stay." She told him. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Da-xai. I've been with you through this whole thing. I'm not going to let you go alone." She hesitated with letting him come, but then let him. They fought their way through the forest; and used the deku leaf to sail across the broken bridge. They walked into the damp forest; and fought off all the new monsters which have come there. Da-xai placed a bomb beside the rock and after it exploded; she and Zuko jumped down into the hole, and were amazed at what they saw.

It was a dark cavern like place. But bubbles sank from the illuminating darkness above, the ground was like white sand,and in the middle was a large, glowing shell. Zuko looked around amazedly; and then at Da-xai, she was just as amazed as he was.She walked to the shell; and captured a fairy. Allowing a couple of them to heal her and Zuko as well. They climbed back down from the forest and back to Da-xai's grandmother's house. She opened the lid to the fairy; and it flew around her grandmother; bringing her out of her depressive state.

"Da-xai!" Her grandmother hugged her. "I'm so glad to see your back! Have you saved Arylle yet?" Da-xai shook her head. "Who are your friends?"

"Zuko and Iroh." she told her. "Their helping me find her."

"OK. Please take care of my little grand-daughter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zuko assured her. her grandmother got out of her chair and poured something in two bottles.

"Here. You take gramma's special elixer soup. You and your sister used to love it so much." Da-xai nodded and took it. Placeing it gently in her bag, she had to promise her grandmother that she would find Arylle and bring her home safely. "Before you go.." She looked from them and handed them a small music box. "It was your mother's. She told me to give it to you, when you grew up. Seeing you so driven to find Arylle..I think you can have it now." Da-xai nodded and hugged her grandmother good-bye. Inside the box was a half-triangle with a tiny bit at the bottom shaped as a tinier triangle was missing. It was put on a silver chain that Da-xai put around her neck. "It was your mother's necklace. Take care of it."

"I will gramma.."

They left again; takeing the ship behind the island and blowing the door down while trying not to get sucked in by a giant whirl pool. Once the door was blown down; they sailed inside and met Jabun, who spoke a strange language only the king of red lions could understand. They spoke, and Jabun gave them the third, and final pearl.The king of red lions marked the spots on the map that they needed to go next. Three more. They needed to take the pearls to each of the spots and place them on the correct statue. They started their quest normally; but by the second statue they were on eachother's nerves. Da-xai was feeling really bad about her sister again and Zuko's temper got the best of him.

"When are you going to start helping me look for the avatar?"

"When I find my sister!"She had yelled back, It went on like that untill Da-xai decided to leave Zuko and finish the quest by herself.

"Fine!" He yelled at her. "See if I give two shits!" Da-xai had the king of red-lions become a small boat, she put the chest which she kept the pearls in, in the boat,and the sea-chart. Iroh was sad to see her go; but she left anyway.

She had traveled for a long time. Haveing placed the second orb on the second statue; she met Aang, Katara, and Sokka. It was while she had stopped at windfall to gather supplies; they were takeing a rest. Katara met her in the market as she was getting some red chu-jelly.

"Hi." Katara greeted kindly. "I'm Katara."

"Da-xai." They chatted as the strange shop-owner filled her bottle up with jelly; and then Katara's bottle. She saw she was low on money; so Da-xai lent her the money and told her she didn't need to pay her back. They walked back to Katara's friends' camp site, talking and laughing.

"So you need to get the last pearl to the last statue huh?" she nodded. "We can ask Aang if he could fly you there, it's on the way to where we were going anyway."

"would you? Oh thank you!"

Aang had agreed. As they flew her to where she needed to go. She talked with them, the king of red lions back in his cat form and on her lap. Her chest sitting on the end of the saddle. She told them of her quest, of how she befriended the fire nation prince, but then how he stabbed her in the back. They had become friends quickly, and when they stopped at the island to let her put Juban's pearl on the statue, the eyes of the statue began to glow; and a yellow lazer like line was shot from that statue, to the second and first one, forming a corner of a triangle. They decided to fly her to the center of the triangle, seeing as a giant building emerged from the sea.As they got closer to the building, they saw Zuko's black, iron ship emerge twords it as well. The king of red lions became a ship again, and after the chest was put back on the KORL (Too lazy to write out the real name again) Aang and the others left; not wanting to be captured by Zuko.

"I don't need your help!" She scolded up at Zuko. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"I'm sorry OK?" Zuko told her from over the side of the ship. "I shouldn't have acted like that, I know how important it is for you to find your sister. Forgive me?"

"Not so easy." She told him,crossing her arms. He sighed.

"OK. I can understand how you'd be mad at me, but please let me help you! I was an immature jerk I know!" as he kept apologizing, she saw how sorry he really was. She sighed and decided to forgive him. His ship stayed outside the building, because it was too big. He joined Da-xai on the King of Red lions and they sailed in. "You know I'm sorry right?" Zuko asked her as they entered. She nodded.

"mmhmm the sea can get on people's nerves all the time. I wasn't helping either.."

"You deserve to act like that. With your sister and all."

"All water under the bridge." he nodded, the tides were riseing, and sinking. The king of red lions explained their quest to them, telling them what they've got to do.

"This is a test formed by the gods. Their testing your strenghts." Both of them nodded and they went at their quest as instructed; they reached the end, before them was a long staircase winding around the last bit of the tower. They walked up the staircase; beating monsters as they went through. They stopped at big doors, and took a deep breath.

"ready?" Zuko nodded. They opened the door with the boss key and walked inside. There was a large platform, and the second they stepped on it, the outside of the platformed sparked. Out of the wall poped a giant brick head with mutant brick hands, and the fight began.

* * *

After many times of shooting the head with the arrows; it was all over. The head went back into the wall saying: "The path can now be opened.." They got to the very top of the tower; smiling at eachother, and at the diamond studded sky; Da-xai ran for the bell string, pulled it, and it rang out through the night sky. They got back down and onto Zuko's ship. The king of red lions was still a boat, but there was no chest. They got on the king of red lions, and he sailed them into a circle of light on the sea. **

* * *

woo sure took me long enough! GOOD NEWS: FLUFFLICIOUSNESS COMING SOON:D **


	8. Entry 8

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 8**

**Castle Hyrule and The return to the forsaken fortress**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

The king of red lions had brought them to a gray castle under the sea. "I know you both have questions." The king said as they sailed. "But there is no time now to answer them, go inside the castle, there is an item you need to defete the fire lord, and ganon. go!" They jumped off and ran into the gray building. It was frozen in time during a moblin and dark knut attack. They explored the castle, and Da-xai found a portrait of a pretty girl, that had the same facial features as she did, but she couldn't tell if it really was her, the room being gray and all. The girl in the portrait had a man standing beside her, and he looked pretty handsom. He had his arm around her chair, and smiling at the portrait painter. There was a younger girl who resembled the girl that looked like Da-xai, and she was leaning on the right side of the chair, with her head resting on the arm rest. A necklace hung from the older girl's neck, that looked like Da-xai's. She lifted her own necklace to her face and compaired them. This picture...was strange.

"Da-xai" She turned and saw Zuko behind her. "C'mon. We better get that item." She nodded and followed him. While she was intranced in the picture, he had moved three large blocks with triangular bases into what the picture is suppost to be, a giant triangle, like the one Da-xai saw when she died for a while. The statue of the hero of time slid back and reveiled a stair case to the castle's basement. She and Zuko walked in, her telling him about that picture. "I'm sure it's just a coinsidence."

"I guess. It's just really weird. That girl had my mother's necklace..and her facial structure looked like mine. This place is weird, I can't wait untill we get out." Zuko nodded and they reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a circular platform with a sword stuck in a stone slab with that strange triangle on it. Zuko and Da-xai ran over to it, and Da-xai pulled it out. The statues above them lowered their swords simaltaniously over their heads and color returned to the palace.

After they returned to the top floor, the floor in which they came, all the color was restored; the doors were locked untill they defeted the monsters, and the monsters were back alive. They had to fight through them to open the doors; so thats what they did. They fought all the Moblins and Dark Knuts, and the doors unlocked. Da-xai showed Zuko the picture before they left. It confused her so much. Now that the color was back; the girl in the portrait had red hair, and that pretty dress she was wearing was pink, and sure enough, that was her necklace. Zuko seemed to think the guy in the picture resembled him before he ticked his father off. But he was convenced it was just a coinsidence. With Da-xai carrying the Master Sword, they returned to Zuko's ship. Once boarded, the king of red lions became a cat again; and everyone was glad to have her back.

But what was with that portrait..? Why did the people in it resemble Zuko, Da-xai and Arylle? Zuko had convenced himself it was a coinsidence. But she knew better; everything happends for a reason, why was there a portrait of them in that room? "Da-xai!" She turned and saw Zuko, he was telling her to come on deck, and to bring her arrows that she got from the tower of gods. She did so, and the second she stepped out on deck, a strong wind was blowing. No one could look at the source, because the wind stung their eyes. Da-xai spotted a red frog on a pink-cloud. She pulled her arrows back and shot it. Multiple times untill the wind calmed; and the frog came upto Da-xai.

"That was truely amazeing. No man could ever hit me, let alone a woman. I shall teach you the Ballad of Gales. Get your wind waker out." She did as he told her, and he taught it to her. "There. Now my brother should get off my back." and he dissapeared. (OK, in the game you've got to warp out of the Mother and Child islands to Tingle island before continuing on, but so I don't get a head ache; lets say there was a place for Zuko and Da-xai to crawl through to reach the pond place. OK? Spare me the migrain.) They crawled through the hole in the side of the wall of earth, and saw the center. It had large, bloomed flowers, and a large pond in the middle. They heared a voice speaking to them.

_Zuko...Da-xai...I've been waiting for your arrivals..._

_but now is not the time for us to meet..._

_I know how badly you both want to find Arylle..._

_but there is another..._

_once you find the other one you must protect..._

_come back here..._

_and I'll show you my true form..._

_Leave now..._

They did as the voice told them. They exited. The king of red lions told them that it is now time for Da-xai to return to Forsaken Fortress. The helmsman was orderd to set coarse for Forsaken Fortress, and it would be a couple of days before they got there, probably by morning. Da-xai sat in her room most of the time, thinking. About the portrait, about her sister, about alot of things she couldn't figure out.

"This must be overwhelming." she turned her head and saw Zuko in the doorway. "That portrait and everything..but I'm sure all the questions will be answered sooner or later."

"I just can't figure it out. Why was that girl in the picture wearing my mom's necklace? Who was that guy and that little girl?"

"I dunno." He sat with her on her bed, and stroked her hair. "There are alot of things about this I dunno either. But like I said, there are alot of questions, and every question has it's answer. I'm going onto bed, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"OK. Goodnight." He smiled, got off her bed and walked back down to his own. Da-xai decided that she too, would go to sleep; hopeing for the answers to come soon.

* * *

It was midnight, about two or three days later before they got there. Iroh woke Da-xai from her sleep; she got her sword, sheild, and napsack, which was filled with: her boomarang, healing bottles, grappling hook, and wind waker. She joined Zuko on deck, and the king of red lions was a boat now. Cause, the fire navy ship is too big; and would get them found out. So they had to sail on the KORL. Once they docked where Da-xai had first started; the king of red lions spoke to them. 

"The fire lord probably knows of our presence, but the Master Sword will drive him away." They nodded and started at their quest. They climbed the stairs and saw Phantom Ganon; ready to fight them. The fight was like a game of ping-pong. Hitting a glowing orb back and forth untill it hit one or the other; and when it hit Phantom Ganon, both Zuko and Da-xai fought it. So it died. They climbed further and further up the tower; most things being easier for Da-xai than before.They reached the bit before the door; Da-xai had gotten the skull hammer, and right there, before the door she needed to go through; were some spiked pegs, she brought the hammer down, and with one mighty pound; the pegs went down and allowed her acess to the door which her sister was behind.

She pushed the door open and ran in, there her sister stood, smiling at her. Zuko saw Da-xai's face light up like never before. She ran to her sister, and hugged her through the wooden bars.

"I'm so glad to see your OK! I've been so worried about you! Here. Let me get you out." Da-xai went to the door and tried to open it; but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it..It's locked.." Da-xai and Zuko turned their heads and saw Tetra and her pirates!

"Men, open the door." Tetra ordered, her pirates obayed without question. "god your stupid Da-xai! acting without thinking again! we had to distract that bird before it threw you all the way across the great sea again!"

"Sorry." Da-xai told her sheepishly. "But thank you none the less." The doors were opened, and the pirates carried the rich and poor girl away.

"We'll take them back to windfall." Tetra rubbed her hands together greedily. "Their fathers will pay a hefty sum for their return." The pirates left; leaving Zuko and Da-xai. Da-xai turned and saw her sister, smiling at them. Arylle ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Thank god..thank god.." Arylle mumbled as her sister took her in her arms. "Da-xai? who's your friend?"

"Zuko." She told her. "He's been helping me."

"Thank you.." Arylle told Zuko. He smiled.

"Zuko, I've got some buisness to attend to. Take Arylle back down to your ship. I shouldn't be long." He hesitated. Arylle looked between him and her sister. Arylle then walked to Zuko.

"Be careful." Zuko told her. "Don't get yourself-"

"I'll be careful." Arylle stood by Zuko, holding onto his armor.

"I swear I'll come back." Da-xai nodded, hugged her sister one last time, and then hugged Zuko. He held onto her tightly. Not wanting to let her go. "Watch yourself." She nodded as he let her go, and took Arylle back to his ship. The Helmrock king flew above her head, she shouted at it.

"Hey! You dumb-ass bird! I'm right here! You want a peice of me? What are you waiting for?" The bird looked down, and started attacking her.

* * *

"Zuko." He looked down at Arylle as they got closer to his ship. "Is Da-xai going to be OK?" 

"I hope so." He told her. Lifting her up and getting her on the ship.

"Do you love her? you act like you do." He was quiet, and then knelt down to her height.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded. "Yeah, I do." She smiled, and then he called for his uncle.

"Zuko. What are you doing here? Where is Da-xai?"

"Still up there. I've got to go back. Watch over Arylle for me." Iroh nodded. Wishing his nephew good luck as he climbed the tower once again.

Da-xai had climbed to the top of the tower, the area below her filling with water. The Helmrock King kept pecking at her; trying to knock her down. She raced it all the way to the top; where they faced off in a battle that would determin if Da-xai avenged her sister; or if Zuko would have something to be vengeful for. It started out really hard, but in the end, she won. Zuko raced up behind her, and took her in his arms. "Oh thank god your OK!" She smiled as he hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"Your suppost to be watching Arylle."

"Uncle Iroh is. I won't leave you. Come on." They ran up the winding road to the fire lord together. Zuko, ready to get his revenge, and Da-xai, ready to beat him up for takeing her sister. They got there, and barged in. The fire lord was standing away from them, faceing to the north.

"It's been a while boy." He turned and looked Zuko strait in the eye. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your courage, unlike your honor. I'm suprised you got this far. Once you drew the blade from the stone back in Hyrule, it broke the spell on that sword, and now, I can claim Hyrule as my own, makeing the worlds below, and above the great sea a dark place for my ruleing!" Zuko growled and attacked his father, but was back-handed and knocked uncontious, and half-way across the room. He smirked, but Da-xai attacked him from behind, but he grabbed her by her throat and held her aloft. Smirking. He looked at his right hand, which had three triangles, like the one in Da-xai's dream, and, as it pointed at Da-xai, the top triangle glowed. He was suprised and delighted. He lifted her green hat off of her, and threw it to Zuko. "I've finally found you! Princess Zelda!"

"What are you talking about you insane man? I don't know anyone named Zelda! I'm Da-xai!"

"If you are not Zelda, then why do you wear a fragment of the triforce?"

"This is my mother's necklace! It's not a triforce or whatever you think it is!"

"I beg to differ my princess." Zuko got to his feet wearily. "and you boy. How dare you betray me twice! You are a worthless son and will never be allowed back into the fire nation, not even if you capture the avatar!" Zuko grew furious, but at the same time heart-broken. Just as all hope seemed lost; Quill and Komali flew in, snatched Zuko and Da-xai out of the Fire lord's danger, and carried them back to Zuko's ship. Valoo was behind them, and unleashed a blast of flame that incinerates the tower.

* * *

Da-xai opened her eyes, they were sitting in the King of red Lions, and they were back in Hyrule. 

"What happened? Where are we?" Zuko answered.

"You were uncontious..Komali, Quill, and Valoo saved us. The king of red lions was afraid of something up there, so he brought us down here." Zuko hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"For the fight about the avatar we had a while ago. My father decided I'd never be able to come home, no matter if I captured him or not. So, I quit. I'm going to help you without anything in return." Da-xai smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Something rings in Da-xai's nap-sack. She pulls out the gossip stone that she had before, and lisoned to the person talking.

"You two must return to the room where you found the sword!" They nodded at eachother and left. Walking through the now colored room and back down to the basement where they found the sword.

There was a regal figure in a red coat standing where the Master Sword used to be. His back was turned to Da-xai and Zuko. Da-xai asked if he was the one that told them to come down there.

"Have you two heared the tales of the hidden kingdom where the power of the gods lie sleeping, dreaming, of the legend of the hero of time. They place where you stand is that kingdom. The lost kingdom of Hyrule, and I am the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule. Do you recognise my voice Da-xai and Zuko? I'm the king of red lions!"

"No way!" Da-xai gasped, Daphnes nodded.

"As long as the Master Sword could repel evil,there was no reason for me to reveal my true form, but now that the sword has lost it's magic, the situation has changed. Long ago, Ganondorf turned Hyrule into a world of shadows and tried to take the power of gods for himself. The kingdom's only hope for salvation was the will of the gods, who sealed away both Ganondorf, and Hyrule with a flood that left only the highest mountain peaks above the water's surface. The people of Hyrule left before the deluge, and those people were your ancestors."

"But what about that portrait of that girl that looks like me?"

"That my dear girl, was a portrait of you. You were the princess, your sister was the second heir if anything was to happen to you, and the boy was Zuko. This must not make any since to you, you don't remember any of this. Your mother used a special ability, and it erased your memory of all of this. Zuko, your mother did the exact same thing for you. Your mothers were the best of friends, and wanted nothing more but for the Kingdom of Hyrule, and the fire nation to join as one." Da-xai blinked in amazement.

"Why? Why didn't our mothers want us to remember?"

"They wanted you two to have diffrent fates. They wanted for neither of you to know of this land, your royal heritige, or anything of the sort. But now, it is time for you, Princess Zelda, to learn the destiny to which you were born. come here child." She looked back at Zuko for a minute, and then did what she was told. She walked to the king, and he snatched her necklace. "This is a peice of the triforce. The Triforce of wisdom. The fire lord already has the triforce of power."

A blinding flash came before their eyes. When Zuko was able to see again, Da-xai was transphormed into the girl in the picture. Her hair flowed to her waist, she wore a tiara, and wind-looking barrets. Her long, pink dress had the symbol of Hyrule comeing down from the belt. Dephnes kept explaining. "You are Princess Zelda. Your sister is the last heir, but you are the only one fit to rule. Your sister is too young, so you are really the last heir to the throne. Now that the fire lord knows of your true identity, you need to be kept here, safe from him. Lest the triforce of wisdom to turn the worlds below and above the great sea into lands of shadow and dispair. You must hide untill Zuko revives the Master Sword's power in the world above, and defeats the fire lord." Zuko, and Zelda gasped. Both shakeing their heads in disbeliefe. Zuko ran to her, and she turned to him.

"You've got to do, what you've got to do. Revive the sword, take care of Arylle, and please, be careful." Zuko nodded slowly. Before he left; she gave him all her stuff; and told him she had something for him. "Incase..you know...we never see eachother again.." She kissed him. Her lips touched his, and he was suprised at first, but kissed her back, holding her close to him. "Be careful." He nodded. "Please, please be careful. Take care of Arylle.." He nodded again and sadly left her behind. Before leaving, he saw the portrait of Da-xai, Zuko, and Arylle; and took it off the wall, and brought it with him.

After he got back to the king of red lions, he explained that the master sword lost it's power because something happened to the earth, and wind sages who infused the blade with the god's power. He lisoned, but was sad about leaving her.

"Don't worry. She'll be safer down here than she would be up there. Your saveing her life by keeping her here." Zuko nodded, and they sailed into the glowing light. They got back, and they saw the ship.

"were is Da-xai?" Arylle asked. Zuko looked away, and after he got back on the ship, with the KORL as a cat again, Arylle asked again.

"Da-xai..she...she has to stay back there. But she'll be comeing back soon." He knew she was safer down there, but he still couldn't accept that he couldn't go on fighting her anymore.

"Oh Zuko..." Iroh softly said.

"Uncle, could you keep watching her? I need to be alone for a while." Iroh nodded, Zuko walked into Da-xai's room and set her nap-sack back down onto the floor.He put the picture on the floor and he closed the door. He tried to picture Da-xai sitting there, laughing with him, telling him what was on her mind. Everything. He remembered all they'd been through; he felt as if she was gone forever; if he couldn't revive the sword,she would be. He started crying. He sat on the floor; careful not to get her bed wet with tears. He couldn't stand it, she was gone..and he couldn't go on protecting her unitll he revived the sword.

* * *

**awww. Is sad. I copied alot of that from the Strategy Guide :D**


	9. entry 9

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 9**

**The Earth Temple (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

At dinner that night; Zuko was quiet. Aryll tried to get Zuko out of his depressive state, but he wouldn't leave. She asked him questions about what happened where they went, and Zuko told her everything. How she and her sister were princesses of Hyrule, how their mother erased thier memory of it, and how he was suppost to have married her.

"Zuko I.." Iroh spoke up. "I knew about your old life in Hyrule..you and Princess Zelda- Da-xai- really loved eachother. You wanted to get married anyway; even if your mother's hadn't forced it. She-your mom- didn't want me to say anything, but now I think it's OK; considering..." Zuko was quiet, was that why he and Da-xai had become so close, so fast? He sighed and kept eating. "You can't stay depressed like this forever Zuko. Da-xai wouldn't like it." Zuko silently kept eating. "I understand that you can't protect her like you've wanted, but she is safer back in Hyrule than up here with the war and all. Besides, You promised her you'd take care of Aryll."

"I don't know who to blame this on. I don't see how I can blame it on myself, or Da-xai, because it wasn't either one of our faults. But if she hadn't wanted revenge.." Iroh sighed and put a stop to Zuko's words.

"This was the destiny she was born for. Nothing could have changed it Zuko. You know that." The king of red lions was lapping some milk from a bowl. "I know you care about her, but blameing someone isn't going to change anything. You know that." Zuko sighed and drank some tea. He knew what his uncle was saying was true. But he couldn't help it, he loved Da-xai so much..and to have her kiss him like that..and never see him again, it broke his heart.

"Zuko." The king of red lions started in on him. "The fire lord will kill her now that he knows she is princess Zelda. I know it hurts you to let her go, but if you really love her, you've got to focus on getting the sword...and..um.."

"What..?" Zuko asked irritatedly.

"I forgot to mention earlier that the hero of time, when she embarked on another journey in another land, the triforce of courage was split into eight pieces and scattered around the great sea.The triforce of courage is the key to allow you back into Hyrule, and bring Zelda out of hiding. So you must find all eight of the shards." Zuko growled and slammed his rice bowl onto the table.

"How can this be happening? so your saying I've got to restore the sword and get eight triforce peices? Damn it! It's going to be forever untill I can see her again. All because of my good-for-nothing father!" Zuko stormed out. Aryll watching him as he threw a tantrum, and then looked back at Iroh.

"Will he be OK?" She asked, Iroh shrugged.

"I don't know.."

Zuko was in his room, mad about all that was happening, but at the same time sad. He didn't want Da-xai to stay gone forever. He had thrown his armor off, and just lie there in his gray pants and gray shirt. Aryll knocked on his door, and when he didn't answer, she opened it and walked in; with the king of red lions walking beside her.

"Zuko..I know your upset about Da-xai. I miss her too. But you know what she wants. She wants you to protect me, she wants you to do all that you can so she can see you again.If what Iroh was saying is true, then she loves you as much as you love her. " Zuko was quiet, Aryll walked over to him, climbed up on his bed, and layed beside him. "There isn't anything that can be done..except to revive the sword and find the triforce peices. You've still got a long way to go.You can't be loseing hope, when you know that the less you pout, and the faster you revive and gather, the faster Da-xai will come home." Zuko turned his head to her, and nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah..I guess your right." Aryll smiled; and said good-night to him, she was going on to bed.

"Can I sleep in Da-xai's room?" Zuko nodded. She thanked him and went to bed. The king of red lions followed her, and Zuko went to sleep himself.

at one in the morning; he heared Aryll's scream. He nearly fell out of bed, he ran down to her room and bursted in on Jhao, he was cutting Aryll's arm and makeing it bleed.

"What the hell do you think your doing Jhao?" Zuko went over Aryll and bandaged her arm up with his ribbon.

"Fire Lord's orders, the girl must be killed." Zuko attacked him, but he got away. Zuko went to Aryll's side and took her to the bathroom where there was some iodine, and bandages. He cleaned up her wounds, and bandaged them. She was still half crying.

"Shh..it's OK now..It's OK now.." He cooed her softly. Wipeing the tears from her eyes as he finished bandaging her up. "he won't hurt you again, I promise." She hugged him, and he hugged her.

* * *

From then on, Aryll slept in Zuko's room with him, so he could keep an eye on her safety. He had gone back to the mother and child islands, and given fire arrows, and ice arrows. They started twords Fire Mountain after he aquired these items. When they reached Fire mountain, they saw it lived upto it's name; it was a steaming, smoldering volcano. Zuko stood on deck; readied an ice arrow; and shot it at the laval plume at the top and temerarily froze the island. His ship got him closer before he started climbing to get the power bracelets the king of red lions told him about; he thought about Da-xai all the time he was in there; getting what he needed. She would have had fun climbing the mountain with him; they had so much fun together going through those dungans; fighting those monsters, and meeting new friends. Just the thought of it made him want to sob. He hated having to fight alone; haveing adventures that Da-xai wouldn't have. But; he knew that the sooner he revived the sword _and_ find the eight triforce shards; he can get her back. He grabbed the bracelets and returned to the ship; just in time, the island burst out into flames again.

"Where now Zuko?" Iroh asked. Zuko looked at the king of red lions, not knowing himself.

"Headstone Island." Iroh nodded and took the information to the helmsman. Zuko took the bracelets down to Da-xai's room and set them on the bureau. Aryll sat there on her bed.

"Da-xai got a nice room." Zuko nodded, and walked out to meditate. Aryll went to go have tea with Iroh as she planned.

Zuko sat in his dark room meditating. Da-xai had done so much for him. She had made him relize that there are more important things than his own honor. He helped a little girl get free from his father's grasp, and now he's helping over-throw his father and save all that is right with the world. He loved her; and liked what his uncle had told him about haveing loved her before, but forgotten. He opened his eyes to see Aryll sitting beside him, in the same position.

"Hi." She greeted happily.

"Hi."

"Uncle Iroh says we'll be at headstone island soon. Probably tomarrow morning." Zuko nodded. "Don't be sad."

"How do you know I still am?"

"Your silence, I know your still depressed over Da-xai. You've been her fighting partner for a while now; and you should know by now that she wouldn't want you to be so depressed, there is still a pretty big chance we can see her again, you just have to stop being depressed and get your journey done already!"

**

* * *

omg I'm spaceing it out so there will be alot of chapters :D yay.**


	10. Entry 10

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 10**

**The Earth Temple (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

They reached headstone island at dawn the next morning. Zuko learned that the power bracelets give him super human strength! he walked upto the island, and there sat a giant stone head blocking the entrance. He walked over to it, lifted the head, and just tossed it aside. There was a hole like the one he and Da-xai entered when they blew up the rock at Outset. He climbed down into it; and staired at a giant stone slab. It had a bunch of markings that seemed to make no since to him. As he looked at it though; he saw it was a song for the wind waker. He pulled it out of his knapsack, and began to play. The ghostly image of Laruto appeared before him, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"Do not fear.." She told him gently. "I will not harm you..I am Laruto, the former sage of the earth temple.The fire lord attacked my temple and stole my soul to waken the Master Sword. You need to find another earth temple sage and bring him or her to the earth temple, clearing the temple of monsters as you do. You will know the sage by the harp he or she carries, and playing the Earth God's lyric will open his or her eyes to his or her new duty. Only the new sage can remove the stone tablet that blocks entrance to the Earth Temple." Zuko nodded and left to do what he was told. He got back on the ship; knowing instantly where they needed to go.

"Dragon roost island!" Zuko ordered; the helmsman obeyed his order and started sailing towards the island.

* * *

It took them a week to sail to Dragon roost island; and when he got there, he knew what he had to do.

"Aryll, stay here with uncle Iroh." She nodded and obeyed his orders. He re-traced the steps he and Da-xai took along time ago when they first came. He climbed the road and looked for Medli, but as he searched; the night sky against the cool waves made him remember when they first got there, how beautiful it was, and how beautiful she looked. He found himself stairing at the ocean as he had before, and looking beside him. He wanted to see her standing there; looking amazedly at the sea, but the vision of her faded and he saw he was alone. He heard the sound of the harp being played; he turned his head and saw Medli walking up towards his spot.

"Oh Zuko!" She was surprised by his presents. "I didn't see you. I'm pleased that you are safe and sound, where...is Da-xai?" He was quiet, and told her he'd explain later. He pulled out the wind waker, and played the Earth God's lyric. Medli fell into a trance; and began to play along with him. The ghostly figure of Laruto came beside her, and all three played; it was a pretty nice tune. Medli stopped playing, and realized her destiny. "I understand now, I must be the new earth sage. Will you take me to the Earth Temple on Headstone Island?" Zuko nodded. The two walked down to his ship together; and set sail.

Zuko sat meditating. He wanted so badly for this all to be just a horrible dream, he couldn't stand it. He felt like he should have done more, there had to be more he could have done. He felt himself start to cry; but he stopped himself. Telling himself that Da-xai was safer in Hyrule, than on his ship. He was sure of that. Da-xai didn't give up when her sister was separated from her, and neither would he. He looked towards his door and saw Medli standing there.

"You told me you'd explain where Da-xai was." She told him gently.

"OK..well..it went like this.." He explained the entire story to her. About how he and Da-xai were royalty to two nations that were to have come together through their engagement. How they loved each other anyway so it was fine with them, and how they wanted to get married anyway. How their mothers didn't want them to remember any of their Hyrule past; and how their memories were wiped. But then how the king of Hyrule told them all they had forgotten, and how Da-xai, was really Princess Zelda. How the fire lord would kill her if she wasn't secure in Hyrule..and even Medli was heartbroken. She and Da-xai had been friends, thanks to how Zuko and Da-xai helped Prince Komali face his fears.

"How long until she can come back?"

"I dunno. Until I restore the Master Sword's former power and find the eight triforce shards." Now it seemed like he'd never get her back, but he knew that sooner or later, he would. Medli was given a guest room for a week, until they reached Headstone Island again. Once they got there; Zuko and Medli went inside, and played the Earth God's lyric infrount of the stone tablet; and the tablet shattered. Revealing the entrance to the earth Temple.

The journey through the earth temple was hard; he had to depend on Medli to fly to places where he couldn't reach, she did so without question. He missed Da-xai so desperately. He knew that thinking about her was just going to make him even more depressed, but he couldn't help it. She was his everything..he shook it out of his mind. The less he focused on her being gone, the more he could focus on getting her back. He looked through a treasure chest and found a Mirror Shield, which reflects beams of light just like Medli's harp. Zuko had many bad scrapes on his arm from getting himself hurt so foolishly. But he pressed on; his goal insight, and a determination that could not be broken. He and Medli went onward, coming into a room where a stone face stuck out of the wall, one half looked like the sun, and one half apparently the moon. He needed to reflect light into the eyes; so he told Medli to reflect some light off her harp and into the sun half's eye; she did so, while Zuko used his Mirror shield to reflect light into the statue's other eye. When both of the eyes were illuminated, the fog disappeared, the room lit up, and a set of stairs leading down to the first basement appeared. He and Medli walked down the stairs and reached a suspension bridge. There were two blue bubbles overhead, and he knew that they were just like red bubbles; if they hit him, he couldn't use any weapons until the effect passed. The red bubbles caused his weapons to burn him if he touched them, and the blue bubbles caused his weapons to freeze over until the effect passed. He grabbed the deku leaf and blew a gust of wind at them; and rid them of their blue aura. He drew the sword and beat the shit out of them wildly, until Medli told him that she figured they were dead. He put the sword back in its...holder...thingie...and started across the bridge. There was another stone tablet inscribed with the Earth God's lyric. He conducted the lyric and Medli played along with her harp.

"Medli. Stay here while I go kick ass OK?" She nodded and stayed where he told her. He walked into the next room and beat the two ReDeads in the room. As Medli watched him do that; she knew how much he loved Da-xai, and how hard he was working to get her back.That's when she started thinking of Prince Komali, he looked up to her as a mentor; and a friend. She wondered if he loved her at all, and if she would be missed. She saw how deeply Zuko cared for Da-xai, and knew she loved Komali; but she and he couldn't be together; for she was the earth sage, and the prince could never see her again. "Come on!" she heard Zuko call; she ran over to him. "What was that all about? You looked like you were in a daze."

"I was just thinking..."

"What about?"

"Prince Komali, I was wondering if he loved me at all; because I love him." She shook her head. "It wouldn't matter anyway. I'm going to be the new earth sage, he and I couldn't be together anyway." Zuko was quiet. "Tell me, what are your plans when you free Da-xai?"

"Well, after we over throw my father, we might go back to Outset island. After that; I really don't know. But; I'm thinking of asking her to marry me." Medli smiled.

"really? That's wonderful! I'm sure she'll say yes!" Zuko grinned as they entered the third room of the Earth Temple; Zuko left her at the entrance again; as he went to do whatever he had to do. Medli smiled at him as he did his job. Da-xai was going to be so happy; spending her life with him. Her only regret was that she couldn't be there to see everything that'll happen between them. Their wedding, their children, and everything else. She wanted so badly not to miss out on all the stuff; and miss out on Prince Komali's growing into a fine young man, and finding out weither or not he loved her. Everything happens for a reason, so she decided to let fate run it's course, and let things happen as their suppost to happen. Zuko called for her to follow. She did so; following close behind.

**

* * *

woot. I'm stopping here so I can do both of what I want to do:**

**1. Find where the hell they are in the Strategy guide**

**2.Space out the chappies so It can be longer. I'm still deciding weither or not I want to make thier life on Outset Island part of this one, or a sequil. I'll think it over. :D**

**I also chaged how Aryll's name is spelled, because I've been spelling it wrong and the E at the end bugs the hell out of me. :D I'm also running this chappie through a spell check!**


	11. Entry 11

**Quest Log,**

**Entry 11**

**The Earth Temple (Part 3)**

**Disclaimer: This is based off Legend of Zelda, the wind waker, except Link is a girl and a few things have been changed. I don't own the avatar characters. Pluse, I am using Zelda, and a few of the characters from the game for fun. DONT SUE ME IM TOO CUTE TO GET A LAW SUIT :D**

Zuko approched a wall that looked like a fence, but it was all the way upto the celine, and there was a peg sticking out of the floor.He remembered when Da-xai hit a peg back at the Forsaken Fortress; so he figured it would work again. He took out the skull hammer, and pounded it down onto the peg. A skylight opened. A bright ray of light shined down at that spot, so he pushed a mirror block as far wast as he could, so the light reflected off the mirror and reflected the beam of light into the west part of the next room.

It went on for a while. Them walking through each room of the Temple; fighting all the monsters, and fufilling each task at hand. In one room; he had to place some mirrors in the right place; useing the Mirror sheild and Medli's harp to reflect light onto the mirrors and creat a Zig Zag path of light beams. He continued like that again, and ad Medli repete the step with the sun and moon faces.She did the sun side, while Zuko did the moon side. Once both of the lights simultaneously shined into both the statue's eyes, the room was illuminated and the north door was opened. In the next room; he had to fight a darknut and two blue bubbles. He took out the Blue bubbles first with his deku leaf again and sword so he could focus on beating the darknut. It took its sword and sliced his arm, but he defended himself with the sheild. He saw what was holding on to the darknut's armor; but it was on his back, and it would be difficult to get to. The Darknut showed him no mercy; trying with all his might to break through the sheild and cut Zuko up into many bloody peices. Zuko couldn't even get a hit in because of the armor all over his body. This used to be easy, because he'd distract the Darknut, while Da-xai attacked him from behind. But now that he was alone, this was the best he could do.

The battle lasted a couple of minutes before he could get behind the Darknut and slash his armor off. Thats when he chopped up the darknut., while getting a couple of hits himself. Medli asked if he would be OK; considering his arm was bleeding. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.Da-xai and I have gone through worse than this." After he was done; a gate opened in the room's north wall. On the gate's other side was a chest containing the Big Key of the Earth Temple. He grabbed it and went back to B1 room 6.

He found it a problem when he couldn't reach the door. Medli smiled, and told him to hang onto her feet. She jumped up onto his shoulders, he grabbed her legs and ran off the platform. She flew them to the other side of the room. Where the boss awaited them. Zuko was nervous. This was the first boss he'd have to fight alone.

"Ready?" He looked beside him and could have sworn he saw Da-xai.

"There can't be anything worse behind that door that we haven't already faced." He smiled; remembering that was what they said before attacking the Dragon roost boss.

"What?" He saw Da-xai's figure dissolve away; and there stood Medli. Zuko sighed in dissapointment.

"Nothing.." He responded sadly. He placed the key in the key hole and turned it. The chains over the door fell to the ground as they had in the past; and the door lifted open. "Medli, you stay here, I'll come get you when this is all over." She nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will." He walked into the arena, and the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Before him rose a giant Poe named Jalhalla. A poe is a monster that is kind of like a ghost, but it can take over one's body for a period of time. The main weakness of a normal Poe is long exposier to the light. Zuko stood under the beam of light that shown in through the skylight. Pointed his mirror sheild at Jalhalla and held it untilll he became solid, and unable to get off the ground. He took the sword and sliced all over it; thats when it exploded into many tiny, muli-color poes which were solid too. He took his sword to them and defeted about..three.Then, Jalhalla formed back together; and shot fire from his lantern, Zuko deflected it with his fire bending abilities.

* * *

Princess Zelda walked through the Castle rooms. Feeling lonely. It was just her in that large, empty castle. She couldn't believe that she was the princess of a long-lost kingdom. The kingdom she had been told of as a child. As she stayed in the castle, she often re-told the story to herself. wishing she didn't have to stay down there. She prayed that Zuko was OK; that Aryll was OK; and that they were still fighting for her. She often walked outside the castle; and gazed apon the lands that streched out before her. She used to be the ruler of this place? She was the heiress to an entire kingdom. She often woundered what her life was like, before the kingdom was forced under the great sea. She already knew she and Zuko were engaged by thier mothers; and she knew they knew eachother before; was that why he was so ready to help her? She sighed; if Zuko didn't finish the quest, she'd be stuck down there forever. But she feared not. She knew that Zuko cared about her; and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Zuko had many bleeding holes all over his body; he had been forced back onto the spikes around the room by Jalhalla's blast of wind. He had killed seven more Poes since his last paragraph; a couple more before he will win! Like, one more. He used the same attack with the mirror sheild; but Jalhalla blew fire at him, which made him need to dodge; and then kept blowing gusts of wind at him, which he tried to fight with all his power. Useless. He fell back against the spikes and some blood trailed from his mouth, from you know, coughing up blood n' stuff. He wouldn't lose here and leave Da-xai down there all alone. He got back to the beam of light and continued untill Jalhalla was solid again, he slashed him, and attacked the last Poe, and won! woo!

Medli came in once the door was open. She asked Zuko if he was OK; but was suprised to see him so bloody.

"Fine." He told her, gasping for breath. "I could have been better though. C'mon." He pulled out the wind waker, and conducted the Earth God's lyric, she played her harp; and the ghostly image of Laruto appeared and played along with Medli. Once it was over; Zuko pulled out his sword and saw the hilt of it sprouted bat wings.

"Zuko, you must restore the Wind temple before the Master Sword regains it ability to repel evil. Please Zuko, watch over Prince Komali for me. Tell him, That I'm sure he'll grow upto be a fine young man, and make a girl very happy. Tell him, I love him." Zuko nodded as the warp thingie let him escape. He reappeared on Headstone Island's shores, with Aryll smiling at him returning.

**

* * *

yes. Short chappie. I still haven't decided on weither or not to make a sequil. :D Hope you enjoy and thanks ZBG for reveiwing! Btw. i ran it though a spell check,but the thing wouldn't let me get the final bit so this is not put through a spell check. x.x **


End file.
